turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Serbia
Serbia is a landlocked republic in Central and Southeastern Europe. After their settlement in the Balkans, Serbs formed a medieval kingdom that evolved into a Serbian Empire, which reached its peak in the 14th century. In the 16th century Serbian lands were conquered by the Ottoman Empire. Serbia regained independence from the Ottoman Empire in a 19th century revolution and subsequently expanded its territory. Following the end of World War I, Serbia united with other South Slavic peoples into the state of Yugoslavia which would exist in several versions up until 2006, when Serbia once again became independent. Serbia in Alpha and Omega After the revelation of Divine presence in the world, Serbia began to shut down its military incursions into Kosovo. Whether this state of affairs would be permanent or simply an aberration, was not immediately obvious.Alpha and Omega, p. 465. Serbia in Crosstime Traffic Great Serbian was a major language in one of the alternates where the Crosstime Traffic company maintained a secret presence. Jeremy Solters knew people who learned Great Serbian via implants in order to travel to that timeline.Gunpowder Empire, p. 9. Serbia in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Serbia was a particularly troublesome and rebellious territory for the [[Greater German Reich (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]]. In 2010, the Wehrmacht discovered three families of Jews being hidden by a Serbian village. The families and their Serbian protectors were put to death. The German government seized on this news as further "proof" of how sneaky and vermin like the Jews were, and all good Germans were again advised to be on their guard. Upon hearing this news, Heinrich Gimpel, mentally recited the Jewish Prayer for the Dead while pretending to continue his normal work. Serbia in "Ready for the Fatherland" In 1979, Serbia was dominated by the Independent State of Croatia.Counting Up, Counting Down, p. 94. German and Croatian soldiers used it as a combat training ground, reportedly hunting Serbs like foxes.Ibid., pgs. 98-100. Serbia in Southern Victory Serbia unwittingly provided the spark that set the world ablaze. In 1914, a Serb nationalist assassinated Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand in Sarajevo. In response, Austria-Hungary issued a series of ultimata against the Serbian government. Russia, a traditional ally of Serbia, promised to support the Serb nation in a war against Austria-Hungary, and Serbia was emboldened to reject some of the ultimata. Germany and the United States supported Austria-Hungary against Serbia, Russia, and the rest of the Entente, and the Great War began with Serbia as a minor ally of the Entente. Unfortunately for Serbia, it was on the losing side, and under the peace terms it became an unwilling satellite of Austria-Hungary. Nonetheless, Serbia remained a restive hotbed of anti-Hapsburg activity and, during the Second Great War, Serbian guerrillas proved a thorn in the Dual Monarchy's side. References Category:Countries in Europe Serbia Serbia Category:Yugoslavia Serbia Serbia Serbia Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Serbia Serbia Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Crosstime Traffic Category:Ready for the Fatherland